KnockKnock Naraku
by animeyoukai06
Summary: Naraku is,...dare I say it,... HAPPY! Chapter 2 is up! Funnier and with a evil twist! R&R!
1. KnockKnock Naraku

Naraku appeared out of no where in his freaky, scary, frightening, weird way. Naraku - Want to hear a knock-knock joke InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha - Ummm I'd rather not. I don't tell jokes with my arch-enemies.  
  
Naraku disappears sadly. He reappears in front of Shippou. Naraku - Want to hear a knock-knock joke Shippou?  
  
Shippou - *scared stiff* Uhhhh.sure.just don't hurt me!  
  
Naraku - Okay, here it goes. Knock-Knock!  
  
Shippou - Who's there?  
  
Naraku - . You will never know!!! Kukukukukukukukukuku!  
  
Shippou - You are truly evil.  
  
Naraku - Awww thank you very much. Naraku disappears and reappears in front of Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango - Waoh, Naraku is smiling!  
  
Miroku - Indeed, He must have a trick up his sleeve.  
  
Naraku - I'm not wearing a shirt.  
  
Sango - He's got a point.  
  
Miroku - And I'm supposed to be smart. *sniff, sniff*  
  
Naraku - Anyways. Want to hear a knock-knock joke?  
  
Miroku - Ummm I'd rather not.  
  
Sango - Knock-Knock ^_^  
  
Naraku and Miroku - ^_^;; (sweat drop)  
  
Kagome walks up. Kagome - What the hell?!  
  
Naraku - Another victim! Kukukukukukuku  
  
Kagome - How many did he slaughter guys?!  
  
Miroku - *sigh* He's telling knock-knock jokes.  
  
Kagome - O_O  
  
Naraku dies of laughter (literally).  
  
InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale, has ended.  
  
-End of series muahahahahahahaha!- 


	2. DingDong Naraku

Kagome is walking down the street with InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha - So tell me again why there are bells on the doors in the future.  
  
Kagome - Ugh, I've told you five times already InuYasha. Doorbells let people know when there is someone waiting outside of their door. It is more effective than knocking.  
  
InuYasha - Oh. Right. Sounds annoying to me.  
  
Naraku is listening in a tree.  
  
Naraku - These doorbells sound evil to me. I will capture the demons controlling them and absorb them!  
  
Naraku jumps behind Kagome and runs into her, possessing her.  
  
Naraku/Kagome - Wow! It's kind of weird being a girl. *squeezes boobs*  
  
InuYasha - What the hell are you doing Kagome?!  
  
Naraku/Kagome - Oh. Uh. Um. Nothing honey.  
  
InuYasha - Honey?! Who you calling 'honey'? Hmm?  
  
Naraku/Kagome - Uh. Um. Where's the Bone-Eater's Well?  
  
InuYasha - Duh! It's over there, in that clearing.  
  
Naraku/Kagome - Thanks stupid! I will kill you when I'm done! SIT!  
  
InuYasha falls head first into the ground.  
  
Naraku/Kagome - Wow! That is fun! Kukukukukuku!  
  
InuYasha - ? *confused gaze*  
  
Naraku jumps into the Bone-Eater's Well.  
  
~ time travel ~  
  
Naraku jumps out of the well.  
  
Naraku/Kagome - I'm done! That was very boring. I've had more fun slaughtering a colony of ants with my breath!  
  
He/she walks down the street and looks around curiously. He/she finds a house and runs up to it.  
  
Naraku/Kagome - So. What did this girl say a doorbell looked like? A rectangle with a circle in the middle, I think. Press the circle and a bell will ring. Sounds so evil! Kukukukuku.  
  
He/she presses the circle and stands upright, ready for the demon controlling the evil doorbell to jump out.  
  
Naraku/Kagome - Maybe I have to get out of this mortal girl's body.  
  
Naraku jumps out of Kagome's body and hits her in the back of the head to knock her out.  
  
Naraku - Kukuku! Here I go!  
  
Naraku presses the button again. and again and again and again and again.  
  
Naraku - Where's the demon? Damn it! I've been tricked!  
  
Evil-sounding voice - Just wait! I'm coming! Sheesh!  
  
Naraku - The demon! It is coming!  
  
Naraku prepared his hands to absorb the demon as soon as it came into sight.  
  
Door creaks open slowly. A REALLY old, fat lady opens the door!  
  
Naraku - Hyah! You are mine!  
  
Lady - Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Naraku - Kukukukukuku! I have captured the elusive Demon of the Door's Bell.  
(Gotta Catch 'em all!)  
  
Naraku suddenly begins to scream and writhe in pain.  
  
Naraku - What the hell?  
  
Naraku gets really wrinkled. His arms get really pudgy and his shirt and pants fly off. ( not something I wanna see *cringes*  
  
Naraku - I hate time travel. I hate InuYasha. I hate humans. But I REALLY hate the future! It is full of more evil than I have and pranksters that can surpass me!  
  
Naraku then explodes and Kagome wakes up.  
  
Kagome - How did I get back in my own time? Oh well. *shrugs*  
  
Kagome jumps back into the well and starts walking with InuYasha again.  
  
InuYasha reaches over and squeezes her boobs.  
  
Kagome - SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! YOU PERV!  
  
InuYasha falls deep into the ground.  
  
InuYasha - But you did it! I thought it would be okay if I.  
  
Kagome - Well guess what? IT'S NOT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!  
  
-Owari-  
  
(owari is Japanese for 'end') 


End file.
